


trust me, love

by great_reader121



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fun, M/M, Merthur Week 2020, Secrets, Teasing, but not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_reader121/pseuds/great_reader121
Summary: Finally, after a week of teasing and pleading and begging and searching the flat for the letter, an exhausted Arthur asked, "What are you hiding, Merlin?"Arthur was sure he didn't imagine the way Merlin's smile became more fixed and the way his shoulders tensed ever so slightly."Nothing you need to worry about, Arthur. Trust me."Merthur Week 2020 Day 4: “What are you hiding, Merlin?” + Fun
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067090
Kudos: 44
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	trust me, love

**Author's Note:**

> so *ahem* i wrote this at 11:45 in the night bcs i procrastinated wonderfully :))  
> i'm sorry it's so short :( and i hope you enjoy it!

Arthur cursed as Merlin dodged him yet again.

"Come on, _Mer_ lin," he teased, "Show me what you're holding!"

Merlin threw his head back and laughed. "Nope, never."

"Never?" Arthur feigned a hurt expression. "Do you not trust me, Merlin?"

Was it just Arthur's imagination, or did the light in Merlin's eyes fade a little, and did his laughter sound a little forced as he said, "Not with this, Arthur."  
Arthur grinned, and slowly walked towards Merlin.

He pushed Merlin back against the wall of the their apartment, smiling seductively. "If you won't show me..." he placed a kiss on Merlin's neck- "then I should-" a kiss on Merlin's cheek- "see-" a kiss on the corner of Merlin's mouth- "for myself!"

His hand moved to grab whatever was in Merlin's fist, and Arthur cursed again as Merlin managed to evade him.

"Please, Merlin," he pleaded, with his cutest puppy eyes.

Merlin scoffed. "Those won't work on me, Arthur, you know that."

Arthur sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Fine, I'll just mope here until you take pity on me, and decide to show me."

Merlin shrugged. "Mope all you like, you're never gonna read the contents of this letter."

"Aha! It's a letter."

Merlin grinned and sat down next to Arthur, the letter still squeezed tightly in his fist. He knew exactly what the letter said, but how could he tell Arthur, the son of Uther Pendragon (the largest anti-magic activist in Britain), that he was the leader of a secret magic society formed to open minds to the idea of magic and topple leaders who were anti-magic?

Exactly. He couldn't.

So Merlin teased Arthur, and laughed with him, gave him kisses all while Arthur tried to wheedle the contents of the letter out of him.

His answer was always the same.

_No._

Finally, after a week of teasing and pleading and begging and searching the flat for the letter, an exhausted Arthur asked, "What are you hiding, Merlin?"

Arthur was sure he didn't imagine the way Merlin's smile became more fixed and the way his shoulders tensed ever so slightly.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Arthur. Trust me."

Arthur smiled softly, saying, "I do."

And that was that. 

**Author's Note:**

> once again, apologies for the length my day was a shitty one and i could barely write  
> and yes, the ending makes no sense to me either i am severely sleep deprived and dead to the world  
> let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
